17 Years Later
by EJCstrider12
Summary: This takes place 17 years after graduation. Everyone has returned back to Tree Hill to raise their families. Some old characters and a lot of new characters introduced.
1. Chapter 1

One Tree Hill-17 Years Later

Introduction

In this addition of One Tree Hill, it takes place about 17 after everyone graduates from high school.

Lucas and Peyton- found out they were pregnant right after high school. They are now married and have twins 16 year olds, one male and one female. One is named Sawyer Elizabeth the other is named Ryan Keith. They also have a 14 year old daughter named Aerilyn. Peyton runs her own record company, and after Karen left with Andy to sale the open seas, she left Tric to her as well. Lucas of course writes and is on his 3rd novel, and he teaches at Tree Hill High as an English Teacher, and he coaches the girls' basketball team. Along with Lucas's family, Angela, his 17 year old sister lives with them while Karen and Andy live out their dream sailing around the world.

Nathan and Haley- Nathan did go on to the NBA but only played for two years, and had to quit after he completely blew out his knee. He spiraled into Depression for a few years. After returning to Tree Hill, he took a job coaching the boys' basketball Team. Haley continued on singing for a long time, but when he husbands Depression got so bad and they had to move back to Tree Hill from California she retired and got a job teaching math at Tree Hill High. Together Nate and Haley have their son Jamie who is 17, and they have twins who are 14, a son, Riley and a daughter Remy.

Brooke Davis- Brooke of course continued with her fashion line Clothes over Bros and moved to New York to further her career. There she met her ex husband, Jason Albright, and had her kids, Aaron who is 16 and Cole who is 15. Brooke divorced Jason after he cheated on her, and basically took him for everything he had. Brooke has stayed away from Tree Hill, until now, but she has stayed in contact with everyone.

These are the Main old characters I am staying with. You will see that other old characters pop in and out throughout, and you will be introduced to a lot of new characters as well. I hope you can keep up, and I hope you enjoy reading. Thanks!

Chapter 1

_Looking back on the simple days of High school I realize that they weren't very simple at all. Hearts were broken and glued back together again. Friendships were destroyed and mended. Family was gained and lost. One thing was for certain…We stuck together._

Lucas Scott sat as his desk staring at his computer screen. His blonde hair ruffled up, looking very frustrated. There was a knock on his office door, that used to be his childhood bedroom, but was converted into his office after him and Peyton had renovated the house to fit their growing family. They office door opened without him saying anything and Lucas starred into the eyes of the women he was madly in love with.

"Hey Blondie," he smiled.

"Hey," Peyton smiled. "Breakfast is ready, come eat."

Lucas looked at the nearly blank computer screen of his supposed to be halfway finished novel and sighed.

"Alright, I'm coming."

He got up form his desk and followed his wife out, shutting the door behind him. They house still held the familiarity it always had for Lucas as he was growing up. He loved being able to raise his children in the same house he was raised in. As he walked into the Kitchen he spotted all Three of his children. All three of them had the same blonde hair and his and Peyton did. Ryan looked a lot like he had at 16. Not so much muscular, but still built nicely. His short blonde hair was freshly cut for the start of the school year. Lucas looked over at his daughter Sawyer, who looked so much like her mother. Her blonde Curly hair flowed to her shoulders in golden locks. She was beautiful, like her mother. Aeri was sitting in the seat next to Lucas. She was only 7 and Lucas was rather excited to see who she would eventually turn out to look like. Right now she looked liked the way both Keith and Sawyer did at that age, great mix of both Peyton and Lucas.

"Morning all," a voice said from the doorway of the Kitchen.

Lucas turned to see his sister Angela. Already 17 he thought. He couldn't believe that the years were going by so fast. Angela looked so much like their mother. Her dark hair was naturally pulled back into a ponytail. This was her preferred style, do to basketball practice, a natural born Scott player.

"Are you all ready for the first day of school?" Peyton asked.

Everyone but Aeri groaned.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Lucas chimed in. "first day of school means the first day of practice." He was of course talking to both Angela and Ryan, who were very dedicated to the game.

"I am so ready for this year," Angela said. "Junior year, means we are going all the way to the championships, we don't have too much time left to do this."

"You bet ya," Lucas agreed.

"Uncle Nathan says we'll have no worries about going all the way this year," Ryan told them. "Last year was a letdown, going almost all the way just to make a few mistakes and loose the final game."

"Well just be the best you can, and remember that basketball is not everything," Peyton warned her son.

"Yeah, I mean it's a stupid game, where you put a ball through the hoop," Sawyer entered into the conversation.

Both Ryan and Angela gaped at her.

"You just say that because you can't play," Ryan said.

"No I say that because I think it's a waste of time," Sawyer spit back at her brother.

"No fighting you two, now hurry up and eat, no being late on the first day, and Sawyer, it's the first week of school do you think you can wait a week or two before starting to skip P.E. class?" Peyton asked.

"No problem mom," Sawyer smiled at her mother.

The kids cleared there plates in the garbage and put the dishes intot he sink before heading off to school.

"Don't worry, she won't be able to skip this year," Lucas told his wife.

"Why?"

"Because Nate's teaching P.E. this year," he smiled.

"Good, she better pass this year too," Peyton said.

"I think she will."

Peyton smiled at her husband.

"A kiss goodbye?" Lucas asked his wife.

"Of course, anything for my hero," Peyton pressed her lips to her husband's.

"See you tonight, are we eating at the café?"

"Like every other Monday," Peyton replied.

"Good, see you then."

Lucas walked out of his house so glad that his life was this good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathan Scott dribbled the basketball across his homemade court in his back yard. He jumped as he shot from the half court line.

"Come on dad, you have to let me win eventually," James Scott told his dad.

"You know that will never happen," Nathan said to his son.

"Boys, come on, no being late for the first day of school," Haley James-Scott yelled out her patio door.

Nathan looked at his wife. She was still beautiful after all these years.

"Coming mom," James yelled.

Nathan and his son walked into the house to get ready for school. Nathan walked in from the patio door into his kitchen were his son Riley and daughter Remy sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning," Nathan said to his children as he walked over to kiss his wife.

"Mmm," Haley said, "I love your morning kisses, even after a nice sweaty basketball game."

They both laughed.

"So Remy, Riley, ready for the first day of high school?" Nathan asked.

"No," said Riley.

"Yes," Remy exclaimed.

Nathan chuckled. It was really amazing how different his twins were. Riley was like any other teenage boy. He didn't want to do school work, but he didn't mind socializing with his friends. Basketball kept him happy. Remy on the other hand loved school work. She took after Haley, right down to her looks.

All of his children were different in personality. James was now a junior in high school. He couldn't believe it. This was the year that Nathan had met and fell in love with Haley. James had a good head on him. Nathan didn't think that James would follow his footsteps. Yes, Nathan loved Haley, but getting married in high school and having kids soon after that was hard. It caused a lot of problems in their marriage, and they almost ended it when James was 3 and Haley was pregnant with the twins. This was something none of the kids knew. Haley and Nathan had patched things up right before the twins were born.

"Ok hurry up you two, it's time to go," Haley hurried the twins. "Jamie, come on we have to go!"

"Calm down I'm right here," James said. James walked into the kitchen dressed in khaki shorts and polo. He was a handsome guy. He looked very much like his father, accept his hair was a little lighter, like his mother's. Most of the girls in school would do just about anything to get their hands on him. But James didn't want just any girl. He wanted a girl he could have a long lasting relationship with. There had been many girls, but none of them were what James wanted. This was something he was going to look for this year.

"James, can I please ride with you?" Riley begged his older brother.

"Why can't you ride with mom?" James asked.

"Because I don't want to look like a loser," Riley replied. "Please?"

James sighed, "Fine, Rem, do you want a ride too?"

"Umm, sure," Remy accepted the offer, unsure of why her brother was being so nice.

"Alright, but no being later," Haley told her kids.

"We won't be late mom, I promise," James reassured his mother.

"Good, I'll see you guys in class," Haley said as she turned to her husband and kissed him, "and I'll see you at lunch."

"Mmm, I love out lunch times together," Nathan smiled at his wife.

Nathan watch as his wife and kids left. Nathan Poured himself a thermos of coffee grabed his keys and headed out the door, completely glad that his life was a lot better than the year before.

Brooke Davis stood in the kitchen of her house. It was the same house that she herself had grown up in. She bought it from the previous family who she convinced to sell just over a week ago. She herself loved this house and she loved being the girl behind the red door. Now she was raising her kids behind that same red door. This was a good change she thought. New York was not a place to raise kids, especially when those kids are into the party scene.

"Aaron, Cole, let's get those asses moving now!" Brooke yelled.

"Mother, you know you can't rush beauty," Cole told her mother as she walked into the kitchen where she grabbed a coffee cup and poured herself some fresh grounded Columbian coffee, which in imported straight from Columbia.

"Yes I know, where is your brother?" Brooke asked her daughter.

"Who knows, starring in the mirror maybe?"

"Aaron, come on!" Brooked yelled even louder. "I don't have time to deal with this, I am meeting with the owner of the boutique today to see about renting out a couple spaces."

"Why don't you go mom, I'll make sure we both get to school."

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I promise we'll go," Cole said.

"Alright," Brooke grabbed her purse and coffee and started to head out of the house. "I love you both have a good day."

"Bye mom," Cole waved to her mother.

Brooke walked out of her house feeling like she was back in 12th grade walking out to her car for school. Brooke heard her cell phone begin to go off.

"Hello, Brooke Davis speaking," she answered.

"Ah, Brooke you sound good," said a man's voice.

Brooke sighed. "What do you want Jason."

"I just want to see how my children are, and if you guys got settled," Jason Albright said.

"Your children are fine, yes we are settled, but look I'm on my way out ok, I need to go," Brook said spitfully.

"Calm down Brooke, I am just checking up on you guys."

"You Know what Jason, you call me more now that we have been divorced for 5 years, then you ever did when we were married."

"Look let's drop the bitch attitude Brooke, I have the right to check up on my kids."

"Your kids Jason are fine," Brooke said. "Why don't you call them, they have cell phones that you bought them right before you left, or was it your Secretary that bought them? How is Anne?"

"It's Leanne, and we aren't together anymore. I broke things off."

"Oh and that's supposed to make me feel good?" said Brooke.

"Look I can see that your having an attitude issue today, I'll call back at a later time," Jason said. "Have a good day."

Jason hung up the phone. Brooke did the same as she got into her car. As soon as the door was shut, Brooke shrieked. She wished very much that life would be a lot more simpler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angela Scott walked through the busy halls of Tree Hill High like any other year. But this year felt different. It was her junior year in high school. She was almost done with school all together and then she would have to choose which college she wanted to go too. Basketball was her life. She was good, really good and she had the drive to go all the way. But did she want to do that?

Angela stopped at her locker and put her books into the locker. Suddenly her world went dark and she could no longer see in front of her.

"Guess who," she heard a male voice behind her.

Angela turned around to face Nickalace Smith, her boyfriend of a year now.

"Hey," Angela wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so glad to be home," Nick told her as he leaned in for another kiss. "I missed you so much."

"I did too, how was your grandma's?"

"It was nice, but again I missed you which made it not so nice," Nick smiled.

Nickalace was a good looking kid. Not extremely popular like Angela but he was a nice kid. He's had a rough life. His mother died when he was 7 of Leukemia. Angela and he had been friends since kindergarten, and last year they realized how much they really cared for each other.

"So, I got you something while I was away," Nick said.

"Really?"

"Yupp," Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a silver necklace, nothing fancy. It had a little heart charm that read:

My little Angel

"Oh Nick, it's beautiful," Angela told him.

"My Grandma helped me make it," Nick said.

"You made this?"

"I had a lot of help."

Angela couldn't help but throw herself at her boyfriend, hugging him as tight as she could.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

Nick helped her put the Necklace on.

"Fit's nicely," he said.

"Thank you again."

Nick smiled.

"Dinner at the café tonight?" Angela asked him.

"Of course," Nick said. "As long as I get my work done for my dad."

"Alright," she said as they entered class.

Angela knew she was lucky to have Nick.

James walked into his English class and saw Angela sitting next to her boyfriend Nick. He decided to take a seat on the other side of Angela.

"Hey Jamie," Angela said.

"Angela, no one but my mother calls me Jamie anymore," He told her.

"Well you'll always be Jamie to me," Angela smiled.

James sighed. "Ready for the season to start?"

"Of course, are you"

"Yeah I supposed."

"Riley trying out for the team?"

"Yeah, he can't wait," James told her.

"Think he'll make varsity?"

"It's possible, he's a much better player then I am," James said.

"I don't know about that but I know he's good."

Lucas walked into his classroom as the bell rang.

"Hello class," he said.

"Hello Mr. Scott," the class said together.

"Welcome back everyone, and I hope you are excited for this year," Mr. Scott. "I know I am. I have some really good novels for all of us to be taking a look at as well as a few really good writing assignments."

Some of the class groaned.

"Alright, alright," Lucas said. "Now for your first assignment I would like you to write me a two page, double spaced paper on your goals for the year. I want it to be as detailed as possible. That is due on Friday and for tomorrow Wednesday I would like you all to read a chapter in Shakespeare's Macbeth."

Again groans erupted from everyone.

"Hey, if your going to complain what are you doing in AP English?" Lucas smiled.

The remainder of the class was spent with Lucas going over the curriculum for the year. When the bell rang James walked out of class and into the busy hallways.

"Hey James," Felicia Andrews smiled at him.

"Hey," he said but kept walking.

Girls like Felicia were constantly trying to get James attention. James wouldn't accept it. He wanted more. He stopped off at his locker to drop him English books off. He saw a girl had the locker next to his. Her name is Olivia. James did not know her very well. He knew she was a cheerleader but that was about it.

"Hey," he turned towards Olivia.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

Olivia was pretty. She had dark hair almost black that went down to her shoulders. She had great curvy figure.

"I'm James," He said.

"I know who you are," she said.

"Well I thought I would be polite and introduce myself," James said.

"I'm Olivia," she outstretched her hand.

"I know who you are."

She smiled.

"What class do you have next?" he asked her.

"Geometry," she said.

"I'm heading that way, can I walk you"

"You want to walk me to class?" she looked surprised.

"Yeah I do," he smiled.

"Ok," Olivia didn't protest.

James walked her all the way to Geometry class where his mother was sitting right inside the classroom.

"Thanks for walking me to class," Olivia said.

"No problem," James said.

Olivia smiled at him before she turned to walk into class.

"See ya," she said,

"See ya," James said as he turned around and started heading back towards the way he came.

"Hey!" she called after him. "I thought you said it was on your way?"

James smiled, "I lied."

James walked away smiling even bigger at himself. This year he would get to know Olivia Brown.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peyton Sawyer sat in the recording studio on the other side of Tric. She was waiting patiently for her next client, hoping that they didn't back out. When she heard the door to the studio open she immediately stood up. She was starring into the eyes of her best friend, Brooke Davis.

"Brooke!" Peyton smiled.

"Hey ," Brooke walked towards her best friend and smiled.

"How are you Brooke?" Peyton asked. "Are you all settled or what?"

"I'm good, and yes we are all settled."

"That's great I am so glad to have you back in town," Peyton said. "How are Aaron and Cole?"

"They're ok, kinda sour about moving here but I'm sure they will get used to it. I had no choice I had to get them away from the city."

"I understand. I couldn't imagine raising kids in the city. When Lucas and I were in LA for those couple of years I hated it. I couldn't even let my own kids ride their bikes outside alone."

"Yeah, but lets face it, out teenagers will find trouble to get into here just fine," Brooke said.

"I'm sure, that is if they are anything like we were at that age."

They both laughed together.

"So what are you going to do about _Clothes Over Bro's_?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Well just met with the lady who sold me the building in town down the road from Karen's Café and I am planning on opening a boutique downstairs and then using the upstairs as my office so I can run it from there. I sent word to my company back in New York for an assistant and I am going to start furnishing my office and ordering things for the shop as soon as I get home."

"Brooke that's great, I am so glad you have figured everything out," Peyton smiled.

"Yeah me too," Brooke smiled."And it's so glad to be home."

"It's good to have you home B. Davis."

"So what are you working on currently?" Brooke asked looking around the studio. "Any hot new hits?"

"Yeah one, hopefully, as soon as he gets here that is. He's about 30 minutes late."

"Sorry about that," came a voice from behind them.

Peyton turned to see her new client.

"I had some problems finding the place," he said.

"It's fine," Peyton said. "I'm Peyton Scott this is Brooke Davis."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Jayden Bronco," he smiled.

"Well P. Scott I can see that you are now busy and I have a lot to do so I will see you later," Brooke said.

"Ok I'll see you later Brooke."

"Nice meeting you Jayden," Brooke smiled as she walked out of the studio.

That Left Jayden and Peyton to talk.

"Well I'm really glad you decided to sign," Peyton smiled. "I promise that the process will go by fast as soon as we get to recording. So I see you brought your guitar so if you want to go ahead and get set up in the recording room we can begin to record your first song, Broken Hearted."

"Awesome," he said as they both began to walk toward the recording room.

Peyton knew that Jayden would be a star one day.

Haley stood in front of the class as she wrote the homework assignment on the board.

"Alright class, your assignment is due on Wednesday. I didn't give you a lot so no complaining," Haley warned the class. The bell rang and kids filed out of class on their way to lunch. Haley looked around the classroom. This felt right, she thought. But she couldn't help but miss her music. She gave that up because of Nathan though. He couldn't live out his dream, why should she be able to live out here?

"Hey Beautiful," Haley turned to see Nathan standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she smiled.

"How are classes going?"

"Good, you know the usual, trying to teach kids their least favorite subject is always a blast," Haley laughed. "How are yours going?"

"Oh you know trying to get freshman to stop being lazy and actually move is such a blast," Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Lunch period is always been my favorite period," Haley smiled.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Nathan bent down to kiss his wife, just as someone knocked on their door.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize I was interrupting something," Lucas smiled.

"Shut up, you knew you would be," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry but Nathan I was actually wondering if I could talk to you about a few things?" Lucas asked.

Nathan sighed and looked at his wife, "Rain check?"

"Yeah, go on, talk about basketball with your brother," she said.

"Thank you," Nathan kissed his wife and headed off with Lucas to the locker room.

Haley James Scott smiled as she walked out of her classroom and headed into the direction of the music room, looking forward to playing the piano.

Ryan Scott sat at the lunch table with the rest of his basketball team that now included his cousin Riley. Ryan was ready for this year's basketball season. He wanted to go win the state championship. There was no way he would accept anything less. He was to go on to play college basketball on a scholarship; he didn't want to be like his father. He wouldn't accept that. He wanted to be more than that.

"So Ryan any new girls in your life?" Mason Jenkins asked.

"Nah, no time really, I'm trying to focus on the season," Ryan said.

"Ah, well you got to make time for fun as well," Mason smiled. All the other guys laughed and a few slapped hands with him. "My new interest is that new girl Cole Albright, have you seen her? She is smokin' hot!"

"Yeah dude, that one girl I don't think anyone would be disappointed in getting into bed," Tyler Sheen chimed in.

"Guys, can we cool it with the girl talk?" James Scott asked. "It gets annoying."

"What's the problem James, haven't had a girl in a while?" Mason laughed.

Mason Jenkins was jerk and everyone knew it. The only reason he's on the Basketball team is because he can shoot a basket pretty good. He wasn't anywhere near a team player and well, he was a bit of a womanizer. He might be good looking but he is someone that any girl wanting to keep their morals would stay away from.

"Look just knock it off Mason," Ryan said getting rather irritated.

"Who the hell died and made you boss?" Mason snapped back.

Ryan stood up and glared at Mason.  
"What you gonna hit me Scott?"

"I might," Ryan said as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Ryan just leave it alone, it's not worth being suspended on the first day," James said standing up to help his cousin.

"I don't know I think it would," Ryan answered not taking his eyes off Mason.

"Seriously man, hit me," Mason encouraged. "You Scott's think you're so tough, but let me tell you something, you're not. You're nothing. You're name means nothing."

Ryan's hand shot back and flew forward within seconds and collided into Mason's nose. Mason stumbled back but didn't hesitate to come back at Ryan. He ran towards him and rambled him in the stomach knocking Ryan over. Fists began to fly as the two of them were rolling on the ground punching everything they could get their hands on.

People gathered around to cheer on the fight.

Sawyer Scott stood by and watch as her brother mad a fool of himself. She shouldn't let that happen, even if Mason deserved it.

"Ryan, stop!" she yelled.

Ryan heard his sister but continued to punch.

"Ryan seriously, principal Saunders is coming."

Damn, Ryan thought. He knew he couldn't risk getting caught. Ryan quickly stopped punching Mason and yelled, "Alright, alright, I'm done." He pushed Mason off him and stood up quickly. He seen Principal Saunders coming out to the courtyard, and then he looked at his twin sister who stood amongst the crowd. Ryan looked once at mason who now had a bloody nose.

"What's going on here?" Principal Saunders asked.

"Nothing sir," Ryan answered.

"Is that true Mr. Jenkins?"

Mason looked once at Ryan then back at the Principal, "Yes sir, I fell tripped over the leg of the table and hit my nose on the edge of the seat."

"Alright break it up then, Mr. Jenkins get to the nurses office, and Mr. Scott," Principal Saunders stopped Ryan from walking away, "I don't want to see anymore of these, 'accidents' anymore, got it."

"Yes sir," Ryan said.

The bell rang and everyone started to file into the school. Ryan looked back at the courtyard where his sister still stood. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, but just starring at the ground. She had changed, Ryan thought. Sawyer was not his sister anymore, she was different. Something changed her, and Ryan was determined to figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sawyer Scott stood in the courtyard of Tree Hill High trying to regain her strength to walk inside. She thought she saw him wink at her. She couldn't believe it. He had ignored her this whole time and now he chooses to acknowledge her existence? It made her sick. Mason Jenkins made her sick. He was a monster. He was someone who haunted her dreams. He was someone who took something away from her that she will never get back. Oh how she hated him. Sawyer now wished that she let her brother beat him death. Mason had changed her. It was his fault she was this way now. It was his fault she was broken, unable to be fixed.

Soon Sawyer was able to relax. She figured now she could go back inside the school and continue on with her classes.

Sawyer walked into school. It was time for P.E. class, and she knew her Uncle Nathan was teaching it. She walked into the locker room and changed into her uniform. Other girls were in there socializing but Sawyer paid no attention to them. She simply changed then went on her way.

"Alright class," Nathan called to everyone. "Now at the start of every class we are going to stretch then run about 5 laps around the gym, why don't we start with that, when you're done meet in the middle."

Sawyer started to run around the gym. She was never one for P.E. but she figured she shouldn't fail it this year. She would at least put a little effort into it. After running the 5 laps she joined those who were already done in the middle of the gym.

"Alright, we are going to start off with basketball," Nathan said.

Big surprise, Sawyer thought.

"Now I would like you all to grab a ball from the bin and start shooting, Today I just want to measure your aptitude, don't feel pressured just act normal," Nathan said.

Act normal, Sawyer thought. She grabbed a ball, walked off to a corner and sat down on it.

Nathan saw Sawyer in the corner and walked over to it.  
"Sawyer, are you going to get up and at least try to shoot around?" he asked.

"You said act normal, this is normal," she said.

Nathan shook his head. "Look Sawyer I may be your Uncle but I can't pass you unless you at least try."

Sawyer stood up took the ball in one hand and threw it, sending it flying across the gym. "Did I try hard enough for you?" she said before walking away and back into the locker room.

This year was going to be harder then Sawyer thought.

After school Sawyer decided to walk to Tric to see what her mother was up too. These walks allowed Sawyer to think about things. This was something that Sawyer did a lot these days, think.

"Don't think too hard," a voice came from behind her.

Sawyer stopped and turned around to face Aaron Albright, an old friend.  
"Hey," she smiled.

"What's up?" Aaron asked.

"Walking to Tric, you?"

"Walking," he replied.

"Ah…"

"Mind if we walk the same way" he asked.

"No, that's fine," Sawyer agreed as she turned around to start walking.

"So, how have you been?"

Sawyer shrugged, "you?"

"I'm better," Aaron said. "You know getting used to a new town and mostly new people."

"Yeah I guess that can be a drag," Sawyer agreed.

"Yeah, but you know it's nice to be around people I haven't seen in awhile," Aaron said his smile getting even bigger.

Aaron Albright was a gorgeous guy. He wasn't a jock, but a guy that girls would kill to be with. He was a tough guy.

"You know I remember you a little more talkative," Aaron said.

"Yeah well things change," Sawyer replied.

They were reaching the building that Tric was in.

"This is my stop," Sawyer told him

"Alright, well it was good to see you," He smiled.

"Yeah nice seeing you too."

"Have a good rest of the day."

"Yupp you two."

Sawyer turned to head towards the steps that lead up to Tric.

"Hey!" called out Aaron's voice again.

Sawyer turned.

"One thing hasn't changed," he told her, "you're still beautiful."

Aaron turned and walked away, leaving Sawyer standing there smiling after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aaron Albright smiled at himself as he walked away from Sawyer Scott. He wasn't lying either. He meant what he said. Sawyer has always been beautiful to him. At least since the time that girls stop having cooties. He's never really had the guts to say anything to her, but he thought she needed to hear that today.

Aaron walked across Tree Hill and into his neighborhood. The big white house with the red door soon appeared. This was the house his mother grew up in. The house he now lived in.

They door was unlocked so someone was home.

"Hello?" he called.

"Aaron?" he heard his mother call from her office.

Aaron walked towards his mother.

"Hey how was school?"

"It was ok," he replied.

"Good."

"How was your day?"

"It was good, I got the building I wanted for the new boutique and office space."

"That's great," Aaron said.

"Yeah so where's your sister?"

"I don't know, I'm no her babysitter."

Brooke sighed.

"So I'm gonna go upstairs," Aaron said.

"Alright," Brooke nodded.

Aaron walked upstairs and into his room.

A simple picture sat next to his bed. This was a picture of his family, back when they were a full family. This was back before his father became an asshole and screwed his mother over. This was back when life seemed so much simpler.

Cole Albright stood amongst the remainder of the Tree Hill cheerleaders. Cole was gorgeous, and looked so much like her mother did at this age.

"So I would love to be your captain, but only if you want me," she told them

"Of course me do, you are more than qualified," said Anna Breslyn

"Yeah I think you would do great," said Olivia Brown.

"Well as long as you're sure," Cole smiled.

"Yes," all 5 of the cheerleaders said at the same time.

"Well then as your captain I just want to say that I am so glad to leading this team to the championship this year. Now I want to get started on things right away, on finding the last 3 cheerleaders for out team. I was thinking that perhaps that we could start posting signs around school so if someone would like to be in charge of that?"

"I will," agreed Anna.

"Good now I would like to start practice tomorrow right after school in the gym," Cole said. "So until then rest up your going to need it."

Cole watched as her squad walked away. That was easier then it looked, she thought. Cole was happier now that she had a squad to lead again. Cole walked out of Tree Hill High a little bit happier with herself. Maybe life here wasn't going to be bad after all.

She had to find people to fill the spots in the squad though. She knew of one person that would make her squad ten time better. She would talk to her tomorrow at school. For the other two spots, she would have to hope that some of the girls who tried out were good enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aerilyn Scott was excited to be at try outs for the Lady Ravens team. She stood among many other freshmen her age, all very eager to make the team. Aerilyn was tall and skinny, a lot like her mother. Her blonde hair was cut short, to her shoulders, long enough to put into a ponytail.

"Alright ladies," Coach Scott stepped in front of them. "For those of you who don't know I am Coach Scott, and this is my assistant Coach, Coach Harley. Now I would like you all to know that I am happy that you all are so eager to try out for the team, know that I have 3 spots on varsity to fill first then I will look for players for the JV team."

Aerilyn just wanted on the team. She didn't care if she had to start out on JV, as long as she was on the team.

"Alright, I would like to see some drills if you please, so if you all could do some sprints for me, on the sound of my whistle," Coach Scott.

All of the girl lined up at one end of the gym. Aerilyn smiled at her Aunt. Angela gave Aerilyn an encouraging nod right before the whistle blew. The girls took off running as fast as they could.

Lucas watched his daughter and smiled. He knew she was good, but he secretly hoped that she was good enough to make Varsity.

"That youngest of yours is fast," Coach Harley nodded at Aerilyn.

"That she is," Lucas said.

After 5 minutes of sprints, Lucas blew the whistle. "Alright ladies, today I want to see you shoot around. Everyone grab a ball and start shooting around."

Aerilyn grabbed a ball and went for one of the four hoops in the gym. Angela soon joined her.

"Hey," Angela smiled as she shot the ball, easily making it.

"Hey."

"So nervous?"

"A little," replied Aerilyn.

"Don't be, I've seen you play, your good."

Aerilyn smiled at the encouragement and shot the ball. It went in.

"See, no do that about 20 or so more times," Angela laughed.

Aeri did as well and continued to shoot.

Lucas smiled as he watched his daughter make her free throws without any trouble.

Nathan stood on the side of the gym as he watched the guys running around playing the instructed game of basketball. He was trying to pay close attention to his own son while keeping an unbiased opinion. Good thing the Assistant Coach Johnson was there watching the tryouts as well.

"Keep it up fellas," Nathan yelled.

Naturally Ryan was leading his team, and not working well with Mason Jenkins. His nephew was a great player, a lot like he was at that age. Riley seemed to be playing well. Nathan hoped he would be good enough to cut his standards for varsity because they were in need of some great players.

"Alright everyone bring it in," Nathan yelled.

The guys followed what Nathan said and circled around him.

"Today was good," he said. "Tomorrow should be better. I have faith in all of you. I've seen most of you play. Now I have two spots in Varsity, and a whole JV team to fill. For now, go home, rest your muscles and relax. I'll see you tomorrow same time."

He watch as the guys walked into the locker room. Coach Johnson turned to Nathan, "Scott genes run through your boy."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"If he keeps this up, he'll be great for varsity."

"We'll see" Nathan said as he headed to his office in the locker room. He smiled feel like a proud father.

After quickly showering off Ryan Scott ran out of the school, late as usual. He was supposed to meet his girlfriend Amber Thomas at her house. They had been dating for 6 months now. She was gorgeous. She had the body that every girl envied and every guy wanted, but she chose him.

"Hey stanger!" Ryan Heard someone yell from the parking lot. Ryan turned to see his best friend Nicole.

"Hey," he stopped and walked to her. They embraced each other for a moment.

"It's so good to see you, I missed you this summer," Nicole smiled.

"Yeah, basketball camp was kinda sucky without you there," he smiled.

"So where you headed?"

"Amber's and I'm late," Ryan replied.

"Oh," Nicole nodded. "I didn't know you two were still together."

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh…" Nicole struggled to say anything. "You know summer can change things."

"Yeah well, Amber decided to wait while I was at camp," Ryan filled her in.

"Ah…right," Nicole nodded. "Well you get going then, we can catch up later."

"Ok," Ryan started to walk away. "Oh, hey, dinner tonight…the café around 6?"

"I'll be there," Nicole smiled.

Ryan walked off and got into his car. Amber was waiting for him. He hadn't had time to see her all summer due to basketball camp and then when he got home, his parents whipped him off the plane only to dragged off on another for a family vacation. They only returned last night and he hadn't been allowed to go and see her.

Ryan pulled into Amber's driveway. She greeted him at the door with a kiss.

"Hello handsome," she smiled.

"Hey beautiful," Ryan smiled bit at the side of her.

"I missed you so much," Amber said kissing him again.

"Oh me too," Ryan said.

"So I was thinking that we could order Chinese and have a romantic night in…my parents are gone for the week."

"Oh well I have to meet my family at the café for dinner," he said.

"Oh," Amber made a cheesy sad face. "I guess we'll what I have in mind will have to be quick then won't it."

Amber smiled mischievously and she kissed down Ryan's neck.

Ryan smiled at the thought about what was about to happen.

Amber pulled Ryan by the shirt and led him into her bedroom where she shut the door. They wouldn't come out for at least another hour.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

James picked up his cell phone and began to dial. He was very grateful that Angela had gotten Olivia's number for him

She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Olivia, this is James Scott."

"James?"

"Yeah, I got your number from Angela."

"Ah, that's why she wanted it."

"So…Olivia, I was wondering something," James said. "Would you be interested in maybe going out with me sometime?"

There was silence.

"You want to go out…with me?" Olivia sounded surprised.

"Yes I do," James said.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" James said confused. "Olivia I think you're a cool person and your beautiful and I want to get to know you more."

More silence. Please let her say yes, he thought.

"Alright," she said.

"Great," James said excitedly. "So how about Friday?"

"Yeah, Friday is good."

"Alright, around 7 ok with you?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok well then I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Yeah see ya."

James hung up the phone feeling like he could jump up and down. This was going to be a great date, he could tell.

Dinner at the café was like usual. Sawyer sat with her parents and siblings. Angela sat in a corner with Nicholas. Ryan was talking with Nicole about his summer at basketball camp, and Aerilyn was telling mom about tryouts today. Sawyer sat in silence, hoping no one would talk to her about her day.

"Sawyer I meant to ask you about something," Lucas said. "Nathan said you walked out of P.E. class today because you got angry about something. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"Well no one just walks out of a class like that," Lucas said.

"I'm fine," Sawyer replied.

"If you're sure."

"Yeah."

"Well then, if something happens like that again, your grounded."

Sawyer nodded. She didn't care anyway.

After eating she excused herself and said she wanted to walk home. She wasn't totally lying. She just wanted to stop off at the beach on the way. Sawyer sat down on a sandy hill and pulled the bottle of whiskey from her bag. She opened it and took a gulp. The feeling burned her throat but she didn't care, she continued to drink. This was diluting the pain she felt everyday she was alive. This was the only way.

With every drink flashes of that night popped into her head.

The party was wild that night. It was the end of the year party that happened every year. Sawyer had been drinking, a glass of beer in her hand. He came up to her smiling. He had been all over her all night. She was ok with it thought. She had never really had that much attention from a guy before, and he was popular and good looking. When he invited her upstairs she went without question. She didn't think he would take it that far.

Sawyer took another drink. The last thing she saw was his face, Mason Jenkins face. He haunted her dreams.

The bottle was half gone by now. Sawyer could barely move. She knew she was going to need help getting home. She grabed her cell phone.

"Sawyer?" Aaron said. "It's late what's wrong?"

"I need you to come get me. I'm at the beach."

"Alright I'll be there."

Aaron was going to come rescue her. She laid down on the sand unable to sit up now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

James picked up his cell phone and began to dial. He was very grateful that Angela had gotten Olivia's number for him

She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Olivia, this is James Scott."

"James?"

"Yeah, I got your number from Angela."

"Ah, that's why she wanted it."

"So…Olivia, I was wondering something," James said. "Would you be interested in maybe going out with me sometime?"

There was silence.

"You want to go out…with me?" Olivia sounded surprised.

"Yes I do," James said.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" James said confused. "Olivia I think you're a cool person and your beautiful and I want to get to know you more."

More silence. Please let her say yes, he thought.

"Alright," she said.

"Great," James said excitedly. "So how about Friday?"

"Yeah, Friday is good."

"Alright, around 7 ok with you?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok well then I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Yeah see ya."

James hung up the phone feeling like he could jump up and down. This was going to be a great date, he could tell.

Dinner at the café was like usual. Sawyer sat with her parents and siblings. Angela sat in a corner with Nicholas. Ryan was talking with Nicole about his summer at basketball camp, and Aerilyn was telling mom about tryouts today. Sawyer sat in silence, hoping no one would talk to her about her day.

"Sawyer I meant to ask you about something," Lucas said. "Nathan said you walked out of P.E. class today because you got angry about something. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"Well no one just walks out of a class like that," Lucas said.

"I'm fine," Sawyer replied.

"If you're sure."

"Yeah."

"Well then, if something happens like that again, your grounded."

Sawyer nodded. She didn't care anyway.

After eating she excused herself and said she wanted to walk home. She wasn't totally lying. She just wanted to stop off at the beach on the way. Sawyer sat down on a sandy hill and pulled the bottle of whiskey from her bag. She opened it and took a gulp. The feeling burned her throat but she didn't care, she continued to drink. This was diluting the pain she felt everyday she was alive. This was the only way.

With every drink flashes of that night popped into her head.

The party was wild that night. It was the end of the year party that happened every year. Sawyer had been drinking, a glass of beer in her hand. He came up to her smiling. He had been all over her all night. She was ok with it thought. She had never really had that much attention from a guy before, and he was popular and good looking. When he invited her upstairs she went without question. She didn't think he would take it that far.

Sawyer took another drink. The last thing she saw was his face, Mason Jenkins face. He haunted her dreams.

The bottle was half gone by now. Sawyer could barely move. She knew she was going to need help getting home. She grabed her cell phone.

"Sawyer?" Aaron said. "It's late what's wrong?"

"I need you to come get me. I'm at the beach."

"Alright I'll be there."

Aaron was going to come rescue her. She laid down on the sand unable to sit up now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aaron quickly put some clothes on and grabbed his keys. He was going to have to sneak out the back because he didn't want his mother knowing.

She's drunk, he thought. Why the hell would she do this on a week night. She knew that if her parents found out she would be grounded forever. Aaron arrived at the beach and walked down small hill. He saw Sawyer laying in the sand and ran over to her.

"Sawyer!" he yelled. Oh God she better be ok. When he got to her and shook her a few times she woke up.

"Aaron," she smiled. "You came."

"Of course I did," Aaron said. He picked up the rest of the whiskey. "You drank half this bottle?"

"Yupp!" Sawyer laughed. "All of it."

She could barely sit up without Aarons help.

Aaron sighed, opened the bottle and dumped the rest of it out.

"Hey!" Sawyer yelled trying to grab the bottle. "I need that."

"No you don't," Aaron let go of Sawyer letting her fall over so he could throw the bottle away. He walked back to her, "Let's get you home."

"I can't go home."

"Well where else are you going to go?"

"Um…" Sawyer shrugged.

Aaron breathed in frustration. "Alright, come on."

Aaron bent down and picked Sawyer up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My house."

Sawyer relaxed against Aaron's shoulder. She was safe.

Aaron was glad that he had come when he did. Who knows what would of happened if he hadn't. Something was wrong with her though. Aaron was beginning to worry about her. He had to try and help her.

Angela Scott sat in the front seat of Nicholas Brent's car. There lips had barely parted from each other since they parked in front of the Scott residence.

"I really should go," Angela breathed.

"I know," Nicholas said as his lips met hers once again.

Angela melted whenever she was with Nicholas. He was the love of her life. She had been with him for over two years now and couldn't imagine life without him.

"Ok I really need to go now," Angela said pushing Nick away from her.

Nick smiled. "Ok."

"Alright, I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

Angela kissed Nick once more and then got out of the car, as she walked up to the house she smiled to herself, thinking of a future with Nicholas Brent.

Ryan sat at the river court with Nicole. They had been best friends since they were in kindergarten. Ryan couldn't imagine his life without her. She was smart, funny, and knew him better then anyone.

"You know I missed us not hanging out like this all summer," Nicole said.

"I know me too," Ryan smiled at her. "I missed not being able to talk to you about everything."

"Yeah I know," Nicole agreed. "So how are things with Amber going?"

"They're going," he said.

"She treating you good?"

Ryan shrugged, "The sex is good."

"Eww…" Nicole said. "I didn't need to know that."

Ryan laughed.

Nicole leaned against Ryan.

"I'm glad you're happy though."

"Yeah, so any men in your life?"

"What like other then you and my father?"

"Yeah we don't count," Ryan laughed.

"Nah, not really interested," she said.

"Well give it time, the right guy will come."

"Thanks."

Ryan sat looking at the stars. It was such a clear night. He then noticed a shoot star soaring across the atmosphere. He closed his eyes and wished his future with Amber would become more clear, because right now he was having second thoughts.

Nicole sat looking at that same shooting star. She looked at Ryan, and she wished that he knew her true feelings for him.

Lucas sat at his desk in his office like every other morning. It was 6 am and he was trying to write his third novel. He couldn't seem to come up with what else to write. He was suffering from writers block. He was interrupted by the sound of the back door opening. Lucas walked out of his office and into the kitchen.

He saw Sawyer standing there at the door.

He cleared his throat.

"Oh dad, I just went out for a walk," she said.

"At 6 o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep," she said.

"You do know you're in the same clothes as you were yesterday?"

Sawyer looked down. "Yes I know, I am going to change now."

"Ok, well since you're up, want some breakfast?"

"Sure," Sawyer nodded.

Lucas nodded his head as he watched his daughter leave the kitchen. He knew she was hung over. He could tell. Lucas was just glad she was home and safe. He would talk to her later about her being out all night.


End file.
